Overlord Laharl
Character Synopsis Laharl 'is the recurring character of the videogame series 'Disgaea'. Laharl is an arrogant and self centred demon who tries to have the same attitude as a typical demon. Though he is actually a half-demon because his mother is actually a human. Laharl is the son of King Krichevskoy, ruler of the Netherworld. However, after awakening from a two year slumber, he discovers that his father is dead and almost all of his vassals are gone - most of them are, in fact, trying to take Laharl's place, rather than serving him. As the rightful heir to the throne, Laharl sets out to take the throne by force with his vassal Etna's help, and proclaim himself as the true Overlord of the Netherworld. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Nipponverse (Disgaea) Name: His real name is Laharl Krichevskoy (Although, he's more notably referred to as Overlord Laharl) Gender: Male Age: 1316 Classification: Demon Lord, Son of King Krichevskoy Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Ki Manipulation (Able to project energy though bending the ever flowing chi that exists), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Air Manipulation), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with and destroying souls), 4th Wall Awarness, Reality Warping, Summoning, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullifcation, Size Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Void Manipulation. Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of matching the power of Mao, who destroyed the entire cosmos in one ending. The Cosmos in Nipponverse being treated as the total sum of existence, which holds an infinite number of realities, as confirmed by the existence of infinite possibilities. Assisted in the defeat of Full Power Pram, who was affecting the entire cosmos with her Mana power. Defeat Overlord Baal, who's stated by Pram herself to be a powerful threat capable of destroying The Cosmos and who's power comes from The 4th Dimension) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting to and dodging Darkdeath Evilman's beam that traveled the diameter of the Milky Way Galaxy in under one-thirtieth of a second. Comparable members on his team can hop into space at these speeds, making him hundreds of trillions of times the speed of light) 'Lifting Ability: Class Y '(Matched characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive attacks from Pram and Zetta , whom of which are characters capable of destroying the entirety of The Cosmos, which has infinite universes) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Standard melee range to Multiversal+ Intelligence: As an Overlord, Laharl is an extremely powerful Demon and is an expert in hand-to-hand and weapon-based combat, wielding nearly any weapon with ease and triumphing over foes with hundreds if not thousands of years of experience over him. He has also shown magical talent befitting of a demon, trapping his opponent in powerful runes to restrain them before destroying them with his Overlord Dimension attack. However, he is selfish, rude, overconfident, and self-centered due to his young (for a demon) age and is quite impulsive and hot-headed. Although he matures and becomes more level-headed throughout the events of the game, his arrogant streak never fades completely. Weaknesses: Laharl is shown to be pretty arrogant and often full of himself. Tends to get distracted when fighting girls he deems sexy or beatiful. Allergic to Yuie Flowers, which are native to Celestia Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Yoshitsuna: '''Laharl is extremely skilled with the blade. Able to learn every sword abilities their is. It is considered to be the most rarest and the most powerful blade in the game, with base attack of 6000 and a rank 40 sword. It's strong enough to cut through large meteors. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Meteor Impact: '''Laharl jumps into deep space to find a meteor and then rides the meteor with it down towards his opponent. *'Blazing Knuckle: Laharl performs an upward jump and punches ground with his flame-infused knuckle. *'Overlord's Wrath: '''Creates dozens of massive red spheres akin to stars around the battlefield and then proceeds to converges them all onto the opponent following with a massive explosion. *'Fist Abilities: **'Triple Strike: '''Performs a three-punch combo. **'Side Out: Laharl raises two walls to either side with him, and then punches them down onto opponents. **'Double Shadow: '''Laharl creates a clone of himself and then proceeds to combo an opponent. **'Beast King: 'Laharl combos an opponent into the air and then suplexes to the ground so quick that they ignite and creates tremors upon impact. **'Aura Punch: 'Laharl sends the opponent flying into the moutain with his punches with enough force to have an explosion occur and creates shockwaves felt around the area. **'No Way Out: 'Clones self twice and and then uses one clone to punch an opponent into a small-sun like object and somehow effectively trap said opponent inside, then the other two clones punch the two huge stone pillars into the small sun-like object. **'Quintuple Shot: 'Laharl clones four times; then proceeds to combo his foes in the range of the attack then fires a multicoloured beam composed of energy. **'Big Bang: 'Laharl flies to the centre of the galaxy and then performs a punch onto his opponent so hard that it implodes upon the galaxy and the galaxy explodes. *'Sword Abilities: ' **'Blade Rush: 'Speedblitz his opponents with his speed and then proceeds to strike them with a sword. **'Hurricane Slash: 'Laharl creates a small tornado, then lift the opponent into the air and then slashes opponent down to the ground. **'Nether Slash: 'Laharl slashes his opponent and slows down the opponent's movements, and effectively slashes the opponent from a distance. **'Musuo Slash: 'Creates a shockwave with movement alone, then slashes with such intensity that the strikes is felt across the battlefield. **'Dark Night Slash: 'Laharl darkens the area and then fires triple crescent-shaped beams from the sword. **'Dimension Slash: 'Laharl jumps around the area and creates several portal-like openings around as a sword beam is fired from each one in a planet-busting attack. **'Sky Nine Slash: 'Laharl launches the opponent skyward, and then fires nine sword beams and finishes it with one final slash. **'Super Crosslord: '''Laharl wields a gigantic sword to impale his foes into a physical surface and then immobilises then Laharl finishes it all with a continent-busting slash in power. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Disgaea Category:Makai Kingdom Category:Nippon Ichi Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Royal Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Anti-Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Poison Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Curse Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 2